Paw Patrol and the cave pup: 12 episodic series
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: Episode one summary: A prehistoric pup is still alive encased in ice! Meet Terra the Tumat pup, as she goes through many trials throughout this 12 episodic series.
1. Ep1: Paw Patrol and the cave pup

**Episode one**

Paw Patrol

Paw Patrol

We'll Be there on the double

Whenever there is a problem

'round Adventure Bay

Ryder and his team of pups

Will come save the day

Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye

Yeah! They're on the way

Paw Patrol

Paw Patrol

Whenever you're in trouble

Paw Patrol

We'll be there on the double

No job's too big

No pup's too small

Paw Patrol, we're on a roll

So here we go

Paw Patrol

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Paw Patrol

*barks*

(Fade to black then back on)

Paw Patrol and the cave pup part one.

It was a normal day for the Paw Patrol just saved Chickaletta and the Adventure Bay's mayor when Captain Turbot called for discovering a prehistoric pup frozen in ice. And the ice was cracking, in a few minutes the ancient pup would be free, and to hurry over quickly.

Ryder and the pups quickly got to Captain Turbot when ice exploded freeing the confused little pup. Marshall came to check the vitals on the cave pup which growled at the pup pack.

"Woah, a Tumat pup! The pup has probably been in the ice for thousands of years and probably confused by the pup pack. Be careful, Marshall." Ryder said.

"She is just fine, most likely cold, but other than that she is a-ok!." Marshall said.

"You! Boy looks like owner, must protect Boy!" the cave pup said getting closer to Ryder and

Shoved Marshall out of the path to Ryder but Chase came in front of Ryder and growled at the cave pup.

"You alpha male round here, pup?" the cave pup asked Chase.

"Uh, no?" Chase said.

"No! Not good! Must say things to alpha! Only to alpha! You! Boy, that looks like owner, where's alpha male?" the prehistoric pup asked.

"I don't know. I'm in charge of these pups." Ryder said.

"Ah! I found you! Boy is like owner! Do you want progress check boy owner?" she asked now more relaxed.

"I'm Ryder, what progress check?" Ryder asked.

"Progress Check! Like me, old, and others! Does not boy Rider want to know?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryder said.

"Me is Terra, old as 300 sunrises. As boy Rider's pet, you give me orders and me do it quick-like. Is good for you?" Terra said.

"Well, Terra, I don't know how to put it lightly, I'm not your owner, and it has been over a thousand years they are most likely dead," Ryder said.

"What! Boy Rider must have lied! No other reasons! No me would not believe boy Rider! Bring proof before me believe boy Rider! Other than proof me does not move from spot!" Terra said.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder said as they left Terra with Captain Turbot towards the lookout.

"Ryder, permission to speak?" Chase asked.

"Chase you have only asked for permission to speak if it was serious. So go ahead." Ryder said.

"Is it wise to leave Terra with Captain Turbot? I mean if I was frozen in a block If ice for many millennia I wouldn't be mentally stable. Also, what was her weird wording, asking me if I was an alpha male?" Chase said.

"Yeah is ancient dudette going to be fine?" Zuma asked.

"I'm not for sure with leaving Terra with Captain Turbot. As far as wording you gotta remember that Terra is over a millennium old pup, so how we talk might be strange to her. For asking for alpha male I'm not so sure on that, maybe she is asking who is in charge." rider said.

* 2-minute break*

Meanwhile, Terra and Captain Turbot small talk about previous things to Terra but ancient to Captain Turbot. "Me part of group of pups me a leader of pups but owner is alpha male me answers to the alpha male. The alpha male can be man or pup." Terra said.

"Interesting, so you were on a team? It sounds like you were the 'Prehistoric Patrol'." Captain Turbot said.

"No Patrol, me and others guard against danger," Terra said.

"Turbat may me asked question?" Terra asked.

"Sure!" Captain Turbot said.

"You help me find proof me wants?" Terra asked.

"Absolutely! Where is your cave at?" Turbot questioned.

"Me knows that cave near water and was like in the mountains where water mammoths, live," Terra said.

"Water mammoths? Oh, walruses! I know where it is!" Turbot said as he called Ryder.

"Yes, this is Ryder, oh Captain Turbot, what is your emergency?" Ryder asked.

"Come to my boat quickly! I know where is Terra's cave is at!" Turbot said as Ryder and pups meet up with Turbot.

*2-minute break*

"Captain Turbot, you said you found Terra's cave?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, indeed, I did! Do you know where Wally the walrus lives? Well, apparently Terra's cave is inside the resting walrus island's mountain!" Turbot said.

"Boy Rider and the one pup named Chase, according to Turbat, me and other pups with owner as the alpha male, was 'Prehistoric Patrol' like you with me being a leader to other pups but as owner's pet and alpha male, guards against many dangers. I hope for some closure." Terra said.

"Don't worry Terra; you will always have a place at the lookout. With your strength Terra, you could always be a reserve member for Rubble if needed." Ryder said.

"Which pup is Rubble?" Terra asked as a bulldog pup came up to her.

"I'm Rubble, Terra, and I'll be here on the double!" Rubble said.

"Rubble, me would be honored to be your backup. As for Rider, turbat, and other pups, me to happy to help, as me phrase is Terra is ready to move boulders." Terra said.

"You know what would be a better phrase? Terra is ready to terraform!" Skye said.

"Terra is ready to terraform! Me likey. Terra's new phrase is that!" Terra said as the group heads towards resting walrus island's Mountain.

"Me see water mammoths! Cave is close by!" Terra said

As they pass by a hole next to the Mountain entrance, Terra says "No! Go back! Me cave back there!"

So Turbot turns back to the hole, next to the hole was crude pier made out of several full trees and boulders. Turbot docked at the prehistoric pier and by some miracle the ancient pier still functional all this time but the old pier has many holes some of the holes looked like a shark bit them and other holes slowly eaten by termites. Terra lifted a giant boulder with ease and using her mouth to pull on vines. The sabertooth skinned curtain moves out of the way, revealing a massive cave.

"Cave sweet cave. Me **back**!" Terra said getting chuckles from the other pups.

On the walls were cave paintings, one looks like six pups and a caveman standing near the top of this mountain. Terra points at one of the portraits of a stick figure pup and says, "Me draw that one. That one is a favorite cause of painting is of me."

Going deeper into the cave it almost exactly like an old version of the Paw Patrol's lookout, the only two difference to them was that it is prehistoric technology and the location of the lookout. Up upon the lookout is four Frozen Tumat pups and a caveman bearing a striking resemblance to Ryder, no wonder why Terra though Ryder was her owner.

"Friends frozen! Rider help me free them!" Terra said as Ryder and the pups tried to free them.

After several minutes the Paw Patrol couldn't free the ancient Paw Patrol at least for now. Terra starts banging on the ice with all her strength, but even Terra couldn't release them. "**No**! _***bang***_ Must _***bang***_ Free _***bang***_ friends! _***bang***_ _**No!**_" Terra says as she slumped down on the last no.

"I'm sorry Terra, we have tried," Ryder said.

"Boy Rider has not tried **harder**!" Terra said in anger.

"We will come back, Terra and we'll release them, someday just you wait." Rocky said.

"Wait! Me not good on wait. But thanks for trying." Tera said.

With being more determined to free her friends but in defeated Tera puts up her left paw on her friends ice block and says, "Someday me will be back to free friends! No matter how many sunrises it takes!"

*credits roll*


	2. Ep2: Prehistoric Patrol in Ice Breaker

**Episode two.**

Episode two Summary: with trial and error, the Paw Patrol releases Terra's friends from the ice blocks. Chaos ensues! Now it is up to Terra to calm her friends down.

Paw Patrol

Paw Patrol

We'll Be there on the double

Whenever there is a problem

'round Adventure Bay

Ryder and his team of pups

Will come save the day

Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye

Yeah! They're on the way

Paw Patrol

Paw Patrol

Whenever you're in trouble

Paw Patrol

We'll be there on the double

No job's too big

No pup's too small

Paw Patrol, we're on a roll

So here we go

Paw Patrol

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Paw Patrol

*barks*

(Fade to black then back on)

Prehistoric Patrol: Ice Breaker

It has been a week after Terra's freedom from the ice, and it has been touch and go on freeing Terra's friends until five days later the Paw Patrol, and Terra leaves the cave again unknowing that _this_ day is where Terra's Friends freedom was in the Paw Patrol's grasp.

***crack* *boom***

The **Prehistoric Patrol** was free! All were looking very confused and escaped out of the ancient Lookout, causing a ruckus to **Walrus Island!** Captain Turbot sees the old Patrol and eminently called Ryder saying, "The Prehistoric Patrol is free! Please hurry!"

Ryder responded with, "My team is preoccupied with a rescue mission, but I'll send Terra."

Moments later, Terra hops into Captain Turbot boat and is going back to **Walrus Island**. When Terra and Turbot go back to the Prehistoric Patrol's lookout, it's empty most of the ice that contained Terra's Friends is either melted or shattered. Turbot notes that the spacing of the ice shards suggested that Tera's Friends broke out of the ice the same way as she did.

"Friends are Free! But now I need to find friends!" Terra says in a more semi-modern vocabulary, but still a cave pup wording.

"Turbat, I need help once more in Finding Friends," Terra says.

"I'm more than happy to help, Terra." Turbot said.

Terra quickly found **Wave** as she was at the docks near the water.

"Wave!" Terra said.

Wave quickly did a weird solute by using her left front paw to tap onto her chest twice then used the right front paw waving in a clockwise circle three times. Terra nodded, then Wave relaxed. "Terra and new friend want report?" Wave asked.

"Current Wave only," Terra said as getting a laugh from Wave.

"Me had to tried swimming but water deep. So me waited near water for other friends." Wave said.

"Come on, Wave, need to find other friends. Have Wave seen any friends?" Terra asked.

"**Gard** was with water mammoths, but me not seen other friends, sorry." Wave said.

"Wave, we need to stick together to find other friends. This is Turbat, Wave. This is Wave, Turbat." Terra said.

"Hi, Wave! I'm Captain Turbot. Nice to meet you." Turbot said.

"Meet you too, Turbat." Wave said.

Heading towards Gard, Terra spots her first owner, **Rider**, and calls out to Rider. Unfortunately for Terra, she is unable to get his attention, so they move on. Finally, Wave, Terra, and Turbot reach Walrus Island's resting spot for Wally the walrus and other walruses to find Gard protecting walruses from predators.

"Gard!" Terra said as Gard does the same thing as Wave did when Terra met Wave.

Terra nods, and Gard relaxed. "Terra, Wave, and other, progress report, is me guarding water mammoths from megs," Gard said.

"Megs long gone, Gard no needs to guard water mammoths anymore," Terra said.

"Smells danger near forest must help **Heat!**" Gard said as she dashes towards Heat, as Terra, Wave, and Turbot follows.

Once Terra, Wave, Turbot, refined Gard with Heat saving the forest. "Heat! Good to see you."

Heat did the same solute as the others as Terra nodded, then Heat relaxed. "You to Terra, thanks for save Gard," Heat said.

"No worries, happy to help out friends," Gard said.

"Back matter at paw, we need to find friends have each of you seen other friends?" Terra asked.

"No, see no other friends," Gard said.

"Me seen **Sunny**, at lookout last me checked." Heat said.

So four out of seven of the Prehistoric Patrol and Turbot went to the lookout and found Sunny at the top of the lookout. "Sunny!" Terra said.

Sunny did the solute that the other prehistoric patrol team did, only this time it was switched paws, and Terra nods, then Sunny calms down, and he says, "Sunny reporting Terra and others, all good here."

"Good, Sunny, have seen **Kura** or Rider?" Terra asked.

"Kura makes new things at base bottom, and Rider went to shiny thing in water," Sunny said.

"That's my boat! I'll go check it out. Be right back!" Turbot said, running towards his boat.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the paw patrol finished with the rescue mission taking the sea patroller to meet the Prehistoric Patrol's team alive.

Back at walrus Island, Terra and friends find Kura at the bottom of the base of the old lookout. "Kura!" Terra said.

Kura did the solute, Terra nods then Kura relaxed, and she said, "No report, Terra."

"Good, follow me, for Rider," Terra said.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the Paw Patrol reached Walrus Island at the same time the Prehistoric Patrol, and Turbot arrived Rider.

Just in time to see Ryder meet Rider both saying "Whoa, "

"Me, confused, another me?" Rider said.

"It's like looking in an ancient mirror, hi, I'm Ryder, " Ryder said.

"Rider, me also, Rider, " Rider said.

"Well, how you spell it? Mine is R-**y**-d-e-r," Ryder said.

"Me is R-**i**-d-e-r." Rider said.

"Oh, Good to see you together, team. And my pups' names is, (pointing at each pup) Heat, Terra, Gard, Kura, Wave, Sunny and me as Rider, alpha male to pups." Rider said.

"(Points at each pup) that's Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye with me Ryder as the leader." Ryder said.

Turbot said, "Hey, let's take a picture. I got a camera!, look at the camera and say Cheese!"

"Cheese!" ***click***

In the picture you see on the left the Prehistoric Patrol and on thee right was the Paw Patrol, all of them smiled in the picture.

*credits roll*


	3. Ep3: Pre Patrol in Finding a Purpose

**Episode Three**

Episode three Summary: a couple of days after freeing Terra's Friends, the Prehistoric Patrol, tries to be 'chill' about frozen in ice for over 10 thousand years ago, unfortunately, the prehistoric Patrol are not 'chill' as they try to find purpose.

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

We'll Be there on the double

Whenever there is a problem

'round Adventure Bay

Rider and his team of pups

Will come save the day

Heat, Terra, Gard, Kura, Wave, Sunny

Yeah! They're on the way

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

Whenever you're in trouble

Pre Patrol

We'll be there on the double

No job's too big

No pup's too old

Pre Patrol, we're on a roll

So here we go

Pre Patrol

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Pre Patrol

***barks***

(Fade to black then back on)

**Prehistoric Patrol in Finding a Purpose.**

It has been a couple of days since the rest of the Prehistoric Patrol was free, and the Prehistoric Patrol was hanging around doing nothing, Rider asked Ryder something that would eventually make the Prehistoric Patrol find purpose. "Ryder, me have questions, like what's purpose for us if old friends long gone?"

"Well, if we are sick, or two missions happen at the same time, your team is an excellent backup choice, but if you want, we can find a way to make a new lookout," Ryder said.

"New Lookout? We like our original Lookout, but true, we need to be up to date." Rider said.

***Jingle***

"Ryder here, oh, Farmer Yumi, what seems to be the problem?" Ryder asked.

"Help! My chickens got out of the coop, and please hurry!" Farmer Yumi said.

"No problem, no job too big, no pup too small!" Ryder said.

***ring***

"paw patrol to the lookout!" Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us!" paw patrol's pups said at the same time.

"Whoa, look out!" Marshall said as he crashes into the other paw patrol pups.

"What we do?" Rider asked.

"Follow me," Ryder said.

So Rider followed Ryder up on the Lookout where his pups go up into the elevator where Heat tumbles into the Prehistoric Patrol pups. "Look out!" Heat said.

"Guess my crashes have always been ancient," Marshall said, getting a laugh from both sets of pups.

The elevator rises to pass the Paw Patrol's logo, where the Paw Patrol pups gear up for a mission.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said.

"Prehistoric Patrol, ancient for action, boy Rider!" Terra said.

"Farmer Yumi's chickens got out of the coop, and we need to put them back in the coop, for this mission I need Rocky! I need your tool arm for fixing the coop if it happens to be broken. And I need Chase! I need your megaphone and net to catch and wrangle up the chickens." Ryder said.

"What about us?" Rider asked.

"Come with us to see how the Paw Patrol saves the day," Ryder said.

So the Prehistoric Patrol's Kura, Gard, and Rider rode with part of the paw patrol to farmer Yumi's farm.

"Hi Ryder and Rider, thanks for coming to my farm. I don't know how my chickens got out of the coop, and their gate wasn't broken." Farmer Yumi said.

"I see your problem there is a hole in the fence. But don't worry, I'll fix it. Ruff! Tool arm!" Rocky said as his pup pack pulled out a tool fixing the gate efficiently, Kura was impressed to fix something without rocks and vines.

"Rocky, great work on the fence. if we're me be here for long time." Kura said.

"Thanks, Kura. I think? Anyways, I have fixed the fence." Rocky said.

Meanwhile, Chase barked out the net and netted up a chicken "one chicken caught, 11 to go." Chase said.

Gard was impressed by the new ways of protecting stuff. "Nice Chase, work quick-like, me would like to help."

"Sure, I could use an extra set of paws," Chase said.

Gard eventually rounded up the last of the chickens for Chase to catch them effortlessly. "Nice teamwork Chase and Gard!" Ryder said.

"Thanks, paw patrol and Gard." Farmer Yumi said.

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help," Ryder said.

***Jingle***

Ryder pulls out his tablet and answers, "Ryder here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Help! Our Vacation Home is on fire!" Jessie said.

"Don't worry, the Paw Patrol is on it," Ryder said.

***ring***

"Yeah, Ryder?" Rubble and Marshall said.

"Bring Terra, Heat, yourselves, and your vehicles to these coordinates, and fast!" Ryder said as he and the other Rider zoom to Jessie's Vacation home.

The Vacation home was luckily by itself, but it was engulfed in flames when the team got there.

Marshall was about to open the front door only for a balcony above the front door to crumbling and blocking the door with quick thinking Marshall used his ladder to reach the hole the balcony created.

While it took both Terra and Rubble's rig to push the rubble blocking the door just as Marshall freed the last citizen from the building.

The house itself crashes to chunks of the house collapses snuffing most of the raging fire to manageable degrees.

"Our Vacation home is in shambles where we will live now for Vacation?" Jessie asked.

"Who knows, but least you all safe," Tera said.

"Can we get break?" Rider asked.

*Jingle*

"Guess not." Rider said.

Ryder pulls out his tablet and answers, "Ryder here, oh, Captain Turbot. What seems to be the problem?"

"Help! Wally just told me, an oil rig is spilling oil, and a fire on the platform is getting closer to the oil!" Captain Turbot said.

"Don't worry, the Paw Patrol is on it," Ryder said.

*ring*

"Yeah, Ryder?" Skye and Zuma said.

"Bring everybody, and your aquatic vehicles to these coordinates, and asap!" Ryder said as he and the other Rider heads towards the oil rig.

When the team reaches about two nautical miles away from the oil rig, Ryder tells Chase to send out a drone to assets the problem. If they don't put out the fire soon, the oil will become ablaze. All paws were on deck, through sheer luck and determination, both of the Patrols cleaned the oil, stopped the fire, and saved most of the oil rig from the explosion.

"Break now?" Rider asked.

***Jingle***

"Come on!" Rider said.

Ryder pulls out his tablet and answers, "Ryder here, oh, Humdinger. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hep! My kittens and I are trapped at an old and dusty lookout." Humdinger said.

"We not meet Humdinger, yet can Prehistoric Patrol help this time?" Rider asked.

"Don't worry, the Prehistoric Patrol is on it," Ryder said.

"The Prehistoric Patrol? Is that you call yourselves now?" Humdinger asked.

***ring***

"Yeah, Ryder?" The Paw Patrol team asked.

"Tell the Prehistoric Patrol to head to Walrus Island," Ryder said as he and the other Rider heads towards Walrus Island on Captain Turbot's boat.

When the Prehistoric Patrol got back to Walrus Island to find their Lookout was in shambles. Rider tells Terra, and the rest of the Prehistoric Patrol got out Humdinger and his kittens of the ancient Lookout as soon as a kitten was near Gard; she has a sneezing fit. But other than that, both the Prehistoric Patrol and the Kitty Catastrophe Crew were safe. Then the Paw Patrol arrived.

"Our Lookout! How we help out with saves and live now." Rider questioned.

"That was your lookout?" Humdinger asked.

"Yes, it was." Rider said.

"Normally I wouldn't be nice to people, but since I destroyed your lookout, I feel bad, so why don't you come to Foggy Bottom, and I'll build you a new lookout." Humdinger said.

"Thanks, Humdinger," Terra said.

"And the Paw Patrol will help," Ryder said.

Over the next week, the new Prehistoric Patrol's Lookout was being built and finished.

"Okay Prehistoric Patrol, both Humdinger and I simplify the controls for you and made pup tags for you and your team. Now Humdinger has a few words to say." Ryder said.

"Hey, thanks for saving my kittens and me. And even though that I destroyed the Prehistoric Patrol's Lookout but rebuilt in Foggy Bottom majority of the Lookout had parts of the old Lookout, but with your team and mine, we can make Foggy Bottom your new home. Thank you." Humdinger said as everybody else was cheering for Humdinger's speech.

***credits roll***


	4. Ep4: Pre Patrol in the first mission

**Episode Four**

Episode four summary: after finding purpose, the Prehistoric Patrol is relaying events of their first mission to the Paw Patrol.

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

We'll Be there on the double

Whenever there is a problem

'round Foggy Bottom

Rider and his team of pups

Will come to save the day

Heat, Terra, Gard, Kura, Wave, Sunny

Yeah! They're on the way

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

Whenever you're in trouble

Pre Patrol

We'll be there on the double

No job's too big

No pup's too old

Pre Patrol, we're on a roll

So here we go

Pre Patrol

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Pre Patrol

***barks***

(Fade to black then back on)

**Prehistoric Patrol in The First Mission**

Once the new lookout for the Prehistoric Patrol was done, the Prehistoric Patrol recalls their first mission to the Paw Patrol.

***Flashback***

The Prehistoric Patrol was named back then '**The Pup Guard**.' and looked over what was now called **Walrus Island. **The assembly of the pup Guard just started. **Sunny** spotted someone running from a mammoth. Unfortunately, he didn't see who it was, but someone was in danger.

"Rider! Person in danger of mammoth. Must hurry!" Sunny said.

Rider whistled, and all six pups came to Rider.

"The pup guard ready for orders, boy Rider!" Terra said.

"Pup guard, person runs from mammoth, need Terra! Use strength to stop mammoths. Also, need Sunny for lookout. Other pups wait for Sunny's go head." Rider said.

"Terra is ready to move boulders!" Terra said.

"Sunny is ready to soar," Sunny said.

"The pup guard is in action!" Rider said as Sunny stayed at the lookout while Rider and Terra went out. By the time they were at the spot, they see **Humbanger**, and **sabertooth kittens** are running from a herd of mammoths.

"Pup Guard Go, help!" Rider said. So Terra headbutted at the knee of the front Mammoth herd bringing it down and also stopping the rest of the mammoth herd in its tracks. Then Rider grabbed Humbanger and the Cave Kittens in his arms and ran towards the would-be Ancient Lookout.

"No, save me had in control!" Humbanger said.

"_Sure you did._" Rider said with sass.

"Thank anyway," Humbanger said as he and his kittens walked back towards his Hideout.

"Later, Humbanger!" Rider said.

***To present time***

"And that was first of many missions of the pup guard. But it is late, we will finish with the Last mission for the next day." Terra said.

"**Aw!**" the paw patrol whined as they would have to wait for the next day.

***credits roll***


	5. Ep5: Pre Patrol in the last mission

Episode Five

Episode five summary: it's the next day and the Prehistoric Patrol is relaying events of their last mission they did before being 'on ice' to the Paw Patrol.

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

We'll Be there on the double

Whenever there is a problem

'round Foggy Bottom

Rider and his team of pups

Will come to save the day

Heat, Terra, Gard, Kura, Wave, Sunny

Yeah! They're on the way

Pre Patrol

Pre Patrol

Whenever you're in trouble

Pre Patrol

We'll be there on the double

No job's too big

No pup's too old

Pre Patrol, we're on a roll

So here we go

Pre Patrol

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Pre Patrol

*barks*

(Fade to black then back on)

Prehistoric Patrol in The Last Mission

**One day later**

The Prehistoric Patrol was done, the Prehistoric Patrol recalls their last mission to the Paw Patrol before they were 'on ice'.

"Later on it kept on going colder along nearly a year later where it would be our last mission over a million years later," Terra said.

***Flashback***

Sunny saw a lot of little white things that would be called now as snow. But the snow was slowly becoming a blizzard. And once again Humbanger and his sabertooth kittens were in trouble and in the blizzard.

"Rider!, Humbanger and his kittens out there with lot of white things, and harder to see them. We must hurry!" Sunny said.

Rider whistled, and all six pups came to Rider.

"The pup guard ready for orders, boy Rider!" Terra said.

"Pup guard, Humbanger and his kittens are out in a lot of white things which makes it harder to see them. So need, Sunny! Need your eyes in sky to spot Humbanger, " Rider said

"Sunny ready to soar!" Sunny said.

"Gard! Need your finding skills to find Humbanger in case Sunny can't spot Humbanger, " Rider said.

"Gard ready for protecting!" Gard said.

"And I need Terra! I need your strength in case Humbanger is trapped." Rider said.

"Terra's ready to move boulders!" Terra said.

"The pup guard is in action!" Rider said as Sunny, Gard, Terra, and Rider went outside to find Humbanger and his kittens.

Using prehistoric skills the Pup Guard, saved Humbanger and his kittens then lost him in the blizzard.

Then Rider and the Pup Guard ran back towards the would-be Ancient Lookout.

After the pup guard ran back to the lookout Humbanger was waiting for them with a weird object in hand in a blink of an eye everything froze.

***To present time***

"And that was the last mission of the pup guard until we were found after many years, by Turbat," Terra said.

"Woah! That's cool!" Marshall said.

"More like 'that's cold'!" Heat said.

All pups and humans snickering at the joke, some of them were rolling on the floor while laughing.

***credits roll***


End file.
